Next Best Thing
by MarginalMadness
Summary: After Anders dumps her, for her sister, Bethany turns to the one person who she thinks will understand.  Unfortunatly his intentions aren't exactly pure. Bethany/Fenris, implied Hawke/Anders, past Bethany/Anders and Hawke/Fenris.  Graphic MA  only
1. Chapter 1

She knocks on his door two bottles of wine in hand face streaked with tears. She thought if anyone would be able to sympathise with how she is feeling it would be him.. She was wrong, Fenris doesn't sympathise but he lets her in anyhow.

They sit by the fire not really saying anything just passing the bottle of wine back and forth between them, Fenris on the bench and Bethany sit in the chair, Hawke's chair but at some point during the evening she slides out of it in a fit on tears and ends up sitting on the floor, against his knee. Wide, tear stained eyes looking up at him cursing her sister and that retched abomination.

It was a strict secret how Bethany felt for Anders. Everyday she would be at his clinic helping him with his patience, staying late as they chatted for hours, stealing kisses on rickety old cots, the only one in their group to know was Isabella, who helped them along somewhat. She finally had someone who could understand her life, that she didn't need to hide from, someone she could be happy with. But then Fenris ruined that for her. Walked out on Marian, after their one and only night of love making and she ran straight into the mages arms seeking comfort. Ironic that the man who ruined is all is the one she came to for comfort.

Her head was resting on her hands, which was over his knee. She was shuddering through silent sobs. Fenris could feel the tears soaking through his leggings.

"At least I can be thankful for one thing," she finally gasps lifting her head. "at least I never had sex with him."

Fenris' hand, which was resting uncomfortably on her shoulder, an empty gesture of empathy, gave a quick squeeze. "Yes, that is something." He had no idea how idea how to comfort a crying woman. Hopefully that would be enough.

"He said he was just waiting for me to be ready. Jokes on him though isn't it. I was ready tonight. If he'd just waited one more day he could have bragged about having both of us and been able to compare notes!" She laughed humourlessly. "I should go out and find some random man to just have sex with, let him know I just threw away my virginity! Yes, some nice handsome Templar, he'd hate that. He hates them almost as much as he hates you." She said with a nod in his direction. I look came over her suddenly. Calm, calculating. Fenris knew what she was thinking for he suddenly thought the same thing. The ultimate revenge. He'd punish Hawke for leaping into the arms of that abomination by sleeping with her little sister, and Bethany would get revenge by sleeping with the one person Anders hates more then the Templars.

She turned back to look at the fire, lowering her forehead to rest against his knee, one hand absentmindedly stroking his calf. He took off a gauntlet and ran a hand through her hair. She didn't protest, just sighed deeply. Removing the other glove he continued to gently brush the hair back from her face, slowly drawing her head to the side so she was looking at the fire. Brushing her hair over her shoulder he leans forward and kisses her forehead softly, following on by leaving small butterfly kisses down her temple and across her cheek. While doing this, he runs his hand up and down her arm, leaving a trail of raised hairs as he goes. Her eyes flutter closed and she almost looks serene.

His lips move to her ear licking and sucking on the outer shell as he carefully grazes the back of his fingers down the side of her breast. His lips follow a natural path down her neck and across her jaw. Bethany gasps and arches against his leg, a hand tingling itself in his hair, pulling him down holding him close.

The hand that was gently stroking her moves to her shoulder, pushing one finger under the fabric of her robe, stroking down her shoulder and across her chest with one knuckle, pulling down her clothing at an agonisingly slow place until one breast is free of its bindings. His lips are on hers now as slow and in control as hers are frantic and desperate. He cups her freed bosom, kneading gently with his fingertips, with a thumb circles her nipple.

She pulls away from him, sitting up gasping for air. He had gone to fast. He pulls the robe back up to cover her. "I am sorry," he mumbles into her raven locks. "that was, too fast."

She turns to face him, on her knees. "No, its not that…it's just..." her face is unsure but her mouth sets in a resolute line. Her hands motion to remove her robes before Fenris is on the floor with her holding her hands still, over her chest.

"Don't you know the best part of being given a gift, is the anticipation of being able to unwrap it?" he said with a smirk.

Bethany nodded and blushes looking down at the floor before back at him. She eyed his chest plate. "How do I…?"

Fenris removed the difficult piece of armour for her. It could be tricky if you didn't know what you were doing. Bethany then reached hesitantly forward and pulled his belt loose, throwing it into the corner near the fire then for his tunic, lifting it over his head and letting it drop beside them. She took off his shirt and all he was left with was his black leggings. Her hands gripped his waist, eyes focused on the bulge between his legs. "This seems a little unfair," he said, voice low and seductive. "I am almost completely unclothed, while you, sit there in your robes." he smiled reassuringly at her, letting her know he was only joking.

"There is something-" her voice cracked. "There is something I want to do before I remove my robe. Maker knows I probably wont have the confidence to do it once I have to worry about how I look naked."

A gentle hand lifted her chin, green eyes darkened with desire holding her gaze. "You are a beautiful woman, Bethany. You have nothing to worry about from me." His sincerity ran false to his own ears, but he would be gentle and as loving as he could to her for this night.

She smiled at that and leaned forward to kiss him before whispering against his lips, "Stand up." Maker, he was lanky for an elf, towering above her, as she was on her knees. She ran her hands up and down the side of his legs before coming to fiddle with the string at the crotch. His fastenings were quickly loosened and she pulled his trousers down to his ankles where he kicked them off, her eyes never leaving his erect cock. It was shorter then what she though, just slightly longer then the width of her hand but it was almost as thick as her wrist.

She placed her hands on his hips and shuffled closer. Fenris' hands rested gently on her head, his eyes closed. Taking a deep breath she scrunched up her eyes and took the head of it between her lips. It was weird, hard and hot and smooth against her lips. She ran her tongue around the head and sucked gently, letting it fall from her mouth with a little pop. Above her Fenris let out a curse in a language she didn't recognise. Carefully lifting it with one hand she licked the underside like she was licking an iced lolly in summer, following all the veins and bumps with her tongue she then proceeded to lay little kisses with a small amount of suction randomly all over it before taking it in her mouth again. She hoped she was doing well, Fenris hadn't stopped her but his hand had tightened in her hair. She licked and sucked and was starting to enjoy herself, a hand creeping to feel Fenris' balls when he pulled her away. She was hurt and a little confused for a second before he fell to his knees before her kissing her roughly.

"Any more of that and I do not think we would make it to the main attraction, hmmm?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bethany smiled coyly and nodded. Fenris fell to his knees before her and kissed her roughly, leaving her lips tingling and slightly bruised. "Was that the first time you had performed such a task?" He asked, his voice huskier than usual. Bethany nodded, not quite looking him in the eye. "Then you my girl, are preternaturally talented." Flattery beyond her actual skill, but Fenris did not want to put the mage off.

He took her chin in his hand and kissed her softly, trying to be reassuring. He was not by nature a gentle man, but he knew when to be cautious and bide his time. He pushed her robes off her shoulders and moved his lips down to her collarbone, pulling her head back to lap at the hollow of her throat. The resulting gasp travelled straight to his groin making him almost ache with the need of release. Keeping her head cradled in his hand, he gently forced her back until she was sprawled beneath him. Surprisingly eager lips traced up her throat and jaw, stopping just to hover over her own flushed mouth. Her warm pants washed over his face and she lifted her head to kiss him. He pulled back, just millimetres out of reach and chuckled to himself. She wanted him, he could see it in her eyes, feel it in the way her fingers gripped his biceps and how her hips shifted unconsciously under him. He quickly dipped his head lower to lick her bottom lip before continuing his exploration southwards.

He kissed his way down her chest, his hand untangling from her hair to trail over her shoulder and pull down her robes until they pooled around her waist. He sat back and considered her breast binding which was only covering half of its quarry thanks to his earlier advances.

"How many layers must a man remove until he reaches what he desires?" He said, taking a minute to study the woman lying before him.

Bethany removed her arms from the robes and pushed the offending item further off her body before she kicked them away. Sitting up, she pulled her breast binding over her head and tossed it into the pile with her robes before reaching for Fenris. He met her half way, kissing blindly, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap as he sat back. His erection was now caught between them and he moaned into her mouth at the sudden abundance of friction. Sensing the cause of his pleasure, Bethany shifted back and forth in his lap, giggling a little to herself.

Growling, he pulled back to glare at her from beneath knitted brows. "Your underthings," his large, warrior calloused hands ran down her sides and hooked under her only remaining clothing, "they offend me." He pulled at them, snapping both sides, so they fell away.

One of his arms snaked back around her waist while the other delved between her legs, slowly moving through soft curls to find her warm, wet and ready for him. He ran two fingers between her slick folds, back and forth, applying more pressure each time he passed over her clit. Involuntarily, she bucked against him making no other noise then a quietly surprised 'oh' at the contact.

He kept this up for several minutes, never dipping inside, just stroking. Bethany was a mess in arms, moving in his lap trying to get more. She didn't know what she wanted more of—she just wanted, needed more. Her entire body felt like it was tingling, burning with the need to be touched. Her hands were all over Fenris, never stilling for more than a moment. Down his chest, gripping his arms and shoulders, buried in his hair, clawing at his back. She felt the overwhelming need to touch him everywhere at once but she didn't know how. And then suddenly it became hard to breath, she was gasping but it wasn't enough. Her legs were trembling and twitching and she was unable to stop them. Her arms wrapped around Fenris as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. Her entire body felt like it was trying to curl in on itself, on the hand and the sensation between her legs and then suddenly Fenris twisted his wrist and dragged his thumb hard across her swollen nub and everything changed. It felt like her body was exploding, lightning running through her veins.

Shuddering with the power of her first climax, she clung to Fenris with all of her now limited strength. Nothing outside this room, outside the two of them mattered. She felt his touch soften to help guide her through her aftershocks—kisses on her jaw and across her cheek. She leant against him limply, a soft smile playing at her lips as she took deep, shuddering breaths.

"I trust you found that enjoyable?" Fenris asked with a wry smirk.

"Maker, that was something!" She answered breathlessly. His grip on her loosened as she sat upright with a shy look on her face. She leant forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "That was amazing."

"That was nothing, believe me."

He pushed forward, laying her down gently on the floor. He moved over her, putting a knee between her thighs and slowly but firmly pushing up. She mewed and squirmed against him, eyes closed tight as her teeth worried at her bottom lip. He was actually starting to enjoy himself more then he initially planned. She was a most responsive lover, every gasp or twitch an honest reaction to the stimuli he applied. With Hawke, his every touch was met with a counter caress or a responding kiss, which he enjoyed, but with Bethany she was too lost in the pleasure he was providing to do much more then arch and quiver at his ministrations. It was strangely empowering.

He tangled his hands with hers and raised them above her head, pinning her underneath him. He kissed her fiercely, his tongue taking possession of her mouth. Much like her older sister, she was quite intoxicating, if more reserved.

A hand slowly stroked down her arm, making her squirm and giggle. He filed that away for later use, although for what reason he did not know. As he came to her ample breast, his fingers ghosted over a nipple. Bethany gasped and arched into the touch. His mouth came down to replace his hand as his fingers danced over her delicate frame, ever downwards. She spread her legs wide to give him easier access. His lips formed a smirk around her nipple. Teasingly, he diverted his hand to trace up her knee, causing her to let out a small huff of exasperation.

"All good things to those who wait," he growled

Her hands moved to tangle in his hair and pull him up to her. "I'm tired of waiting."

Darkened eyes studied her from beneath his white locks of hair. Never breaking eye contact, he moved to kneel between her legs. His wandering hand settled on her hip. "There will be pain." He whispered, she only nodded mutely in reply.

He positioned himself just outside her entrance. He then steadied himself on his forearm and slowly pushed inwards until he felt resistance. Bethany made a small whine and clamped her eyes shut. Fenris pulled back a fraction before thrusting in forcefully to push past the barrier of her virginity while claiming her mouth in hope of distracting her from the pain. He stilled himself inside her, allowing her to become comfortable with the feel of him inside her.

He leant down and whispered in her ear, "Use your magic."

She looked up at him in confusion, but he only gave a small, curt nod. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the healing magic to wash over her and ease the pain.

It was a peculiar feeling being inside her as she healed herself, her magic made her body hum, which in turn made his lyrium bands tingle like he was activating them. But the white hot burn that he normally felt was replaced with a cooling, numbing, almost pleasant sensation. Her grip loosened in his hair and she smiled up at him.

"All better."

He kissed her softly on her lips and resumed his movement, thrusting in and out of her at a slow and steady pace. He nuzzled into her jaw, laying soft kisses over any flesh he came to. He hit a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear and Bethany giggled and squirmed. Her giggling caused her to tighten her walls around him, causing him to buck into her hard. There was no holding him back now. He would take her, claim her. He pulled out of her slowly and thrust back in as hard and deep as he could, repeating the process until he was on the very brink of release. Every time he slammed into her, Bethany's breath hitched and her eyes fluttered closed. He could keep himself on the edge all night if need be but he wanted to make sure she came again before he did. She was throwing her head side to side, biting her bottom lip to keep in the sounds of pleasure she was too embarrassed to let fall from her lips.

"Don't do that." Fenris demanded, his voice low and gravelly, punctuating each word with a thrust. "I want to hear you."

"Oh Fenris…oh Maker, please…Fenris…I just…I need…"Her hips rose to meet his as he worked in her. Her thighs clamped tight around his hips, nothing but a jumbled chant of Fenris' name mixed with the Maker could be recognised from the litany that spilled from her mouth. He redoubled his efforts, thrusting faster, deeper, harder, angling his hips so as to rub across her clit with his motions. "Yes! Oh Maker there! Just there!" She arched under him; he bent to catch a pert nipple between his teeth, biting softly and sucking hard. His name was the last thing she screamed out before her climax stole all her breath and noiselessly she spasmed and shook around him. His thrusts became erratic as he felt her orgasm around his cock. With one final thrust he emptied himself into her, biting her shoulder to quell his own yell of release. Bethany yelped at the pain but held onto him through it.

They lay naked in front of the fire in Fenris' drafty mansion for what seemed like an age. Neither one sleeping, nor talking. They merely laid in silence. Fenris had one hand tangled in her hair, Bethany clutching Fenris' arm with both hands. As the fire began to die, leaving only glowing embers, Bethany lay one final kiss on Fenris' shoulder and without a word stood up, retrieved her robe and headed for the staircase. Only when she paused at the door did Fenris turn to look at her.

"I…" she paused, "Marian must never know."

Fenris said nothing only inclined his head in agreement, with the lack of light it was hard to distinguish, but Bethany knew he would not go against her wishes. He listened to her soft footsteps as she descended the stairs and the foyer, the rustling of her robes as she replaced them on her now sated body. He heard the front door of the mansion close and moved himself to the bed on the opposite side of the room. He lay down and examined how his lyrium brands shone in the moonlight, trying to understand why this experience was so different.

His eyes drifted closed as he slipped into the fade and for the first time since he had met them he did not dream of Marian Hawke, but her sister, Bethany.


End file.
